Glass panels are widely used as doors and partitions in a variety of commercial and business settings. A popular way of mounting glass panels as doors or partitions employs support rails or similar frame elements which attach to only the top and bottom edges of the glass panel. This eliminates the need for vertical side frame elements and permits an unobstructed view through a series of contiguous glass panels. Individuals support rails are assembled onto the top and bottom edges of the glass panels and allow the panels to be mounted to either the floor or ceiling if the panel is to be used as a partition or wall, or to a door frame if the glass panel is to be used as a door.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,235,049 and 4,655,025 to Marinoni; U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,903 to Horgan Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,010 to Trainor Jr. et al. disclose edge rails for glass panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,010 is owned by the Assignee of the present invention and is incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, these prior edge rails are relatively large and complex combinations of multiple components. Many are capable of use solely for a specific installation. In most, a downwardly or upwardly open channel is required respectively for the bottom and top rails to house accessory components such as door hinges, door closers and door locks.
It is desirable therefore to provide a support rail which is versatile enough to be used in a wide variety of installations and that is simple and quick to assemble on a panel.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved support rail for glass panels that is versatile and simple to use and that, in particular, is small, compact and streamlined and presents an esthetically desirable appearance.